A Willing Sacrifice
by HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown
Summary: As the alpha pack continues to sacrifice the young virgins of Beacon Hills the pack turns its attentions to their own resident virgin. A solution must be found.


The tension in the loft was almost unbearable, each and every male stood rigid and anxious. The danger had passed for the night at least, Boyd and Cora caught and secured without causing fatality. Something that Derek was immensely relieved at. Guilt had ravaged him at the thought that someone had lost their life because he had failed his pack, it was his fault Boyd was a wolf. His responsibility.

When Stiles had arrived at his loft with the news of the other killings he couldn't help but be thankful, he never wanted any of his pack to be cold blooded killers. He would do anything to keep that from happening. Well, anything to keep them safe. There was no way he would agree to join the Alpha pack, Deucalion could go and rot. His gaze rose sharply when Scott began to pace.

"What are we going to do? We can't protect every virgin in Beacon Hills."  
The beta huffed in frustration. "And we can't exactly tell your dad or my mum especially that someone is out killing virgins."

"At least you wont be targeted." Stiles muttered quietly as he leaned back against the wall his arms crossed protectively over his chest in an effort to keep composed, his tear stained eyes betraying him. Poor Heather. Seeing her lay there so vulnerable. Cold and dead. All the life pulled from her. If only he'd gotten back down to the cellar quicker then she would've been okay...they both would've been.

Scott swallowed awkwardly as he looked up at his best friend, the nails of one hand scratching uncomfortably at the back of his neck: "Yeah Stiles...about that, well all of this. You won't be safe. We need to protect you."

"Way to throw me to the wolves. Literally and metaphorically." Stiles muttered as all eyes in the room turned to face him. "I am not top priority here. The town is. Those and taking care of the alpha pack. Don't focus on me."

For the first time since their arrival Derek spoke, his voice strangely quiet though nonetheless strong as always. "Scott is right. You can't be left alone. If it is the alpha's preparing these sacrifices then you're at greater risk than anyone. You're in my pack and Deucalion wants you all dead. He'll use you to get to us."

Momentarily taken back by Derek's declaration Stiles stared at him wide eyed, pride swelling inside at the revelation that the alpha considered him to be one of the pack despite his human, and therefore breakable status. "And what if this protection racket costs someone their life? You can't watch me all day every day. Man this just got helluva tonne creepy."

Derek began to pace the room, his muscles flexing as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He's got a point. We can't all focus on keeping Stiles safe." He glanced over as Scott began to interrupt. "Let me finish. We can't all do it, but one of us can."

"I'll do it" Scott interjected immediately. "I'm not letting anyone hurt my best friend." He glanced over to Stiles the younger male looking more and more embarrassed by the moment.

"No." All eyes turned to Derek in bemusement as he spoke the word. The alpha trained his eyes upon Stiles as he began to address the group. "This pack is an Alpha pack remember. He would tear any of you to shreds. It has to be me." Though he outwardly concealed his emotions on the matter, inside he wanted Stiles safe. Despite the fact the younger man could be quite the irritant he found himself fond of him.

Stiles flush grew more prominent as Derek swore his guardianship to the group, his mind supplying him with several erotic fantasy's which had reoccurred in his sleeping mind recently, none her admit to Scott. Heck, how do you tell your best friend that you're having sex dreams about the very moody, very male pack leader. But he couldn't take the only alpha away from the pack, they needed him, especially considering Boyd and Cora's situation. "Guys you don-"

"Shut up Stiles. This isn't open for negotiation. You'll stay here. Issac and Scott, you two follow after Peter, he's taken Boyd and Cora to the house to keep them secluded. Keep watch. I don't trust him. Go now."

Though he wished to argue and more importantly protect his friend Scott nodded and reluctantly left the flat with Issac leaving the alpha and the human alone. Derek might be an arse but Scott trusted he'd protect Stiles.

As the door closed behind the beta's Derek span to face Stiles. "You aren't safe." He stated ominously as he took several steps forwards towards the slim male.

Stiles laughed awkwardly as he watched the movements, darting his eyes between the door and the approaching alpha. "You think?" He replied sarcastically. "I don't exactly wear being a virgin as a badge of honour. I'd much rather be completely safe in this situation."

Derek stilled his movements barely an inch away from Stiles, eyes growing dark with lust as he ran his eyes over Stiles' thin but strangely athletic body. "It can all stop tonight..." He began, voice deep and laced with arousal, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone he found the younger man attractive even having him appear in several sexual dreams of late.

Stiles mouth grew dry under the intense gaze, his breath catching in his throat as he felt Derek's hands place themselves upon his hips, drawing him closer. "W-what are you doing Derek?" He stammered.

No further words left Derek's lips, instead he pressed them firmly to Stiles', effectively silencing the shocked man. His strong arms slid around the slim waist drawing him closer, the younger man yelping in shock when he felt a hardness pressing into his left thigh, surprising him yet arousing him. He was eliciting this reaction in Derek. Stiles Stilinski was making this man desire him. God it made him feel good. Breaking the kiss for just a moment he tilted his head to whisper in the alpha's ear. "Are you sure about this?"

Derek answered with a light nip to Stiles' neck, hips grinding hard against his new lover eliciting a moan from them both. "Push me back if you don't want this" he managed to force out after a moment, his hips continuing soft rolls against the young Stilinksi.

Though he desired to take the other right there and then, Derek managed to drove himself to pull away. This would be Stiles' first time, he was going to ensure that the other would fully enjoy himself. With a surprisingly gentle movement he stepped in to kiss his lover softly, backing them towards his new bedroom. At the first nip of sharp teeth to supple skin a lust driven moan ripped itself from Stiles' throat, his hips grinding uncoordinatedly as he searched to find the much needed friction.

Without hesitation the alpha gripped the hem of Stiles' shirt and yanked it up, drawing a surprised yelp from his intended lover. Laughing darkly he latched his lips to the pale neck and began to suck at the skin, the wolf within imploring him to bite, to claim, to bond. Unable to resist as the other moaned obscenely he let his teeth draw enough to mark (refraining from making them sharp enough to begin the change).

Clumsy hands began to tear at the fitted black shirt which spread tightly over Derek's muscular frame, Stiles' yanking at the item off as he grew more confident in the kiss, it becoming more heated. Shoes and socks joined the discarded clothing on the floor as they finally made it onto the bed, Stiles' spread wantonly below the alpha.

Derek's hands trailed lasciviously down the front of Stiles' thin yet strangely muscular chest only halting when they reached the waistband of the jeans, his thumb flicking over the button. Shifting to rest himself between the others legs he gripped both the jeans and pants below, pulling them down in a swift movements. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down suitably impressed, the length was very much similar to the man himself, thin but long, though the cock was bright red and leaking precum profusely. The alpha wrapped one strong hand around his lover, using the fluid as lubricant to stroke down the full length, caressing the underside with his thumb.

The intensity caused Stiles' hips to buck up hard, an obscene moan rising from his kiss bruised lips. He was hardly a stranger to having a hand round himself, though the closest he'd gotten to a strangers touch was sitting on his hand till it went numb then masterbating. But this...this was so much more. His veins filled with fire as his arousal spiked, his need for Derek skyrocketing. "Fuck" he groaned, wishing he could be much more eloquent but words seemed a world away at the moment, he had just enough strength to focus himself on not coming too soon. "Fuck yes...do it"

Derek smirked at the words. "That's all I needed to hear." With one last stroke he clambered off the bed and stripped off his own clothing, his large cock jutting out hard. He watched as Stiles took a glimpse, brown eyes widening as he looked at the huge length. "Relax. We'll be gentle" he stated as he reached out to cup Stiles' cheek, drawing him into a soft kiss as he straddled him once more. His other hand trailed to the drawer gathering the bottle of lubricant. "Do you want to use a condom?" He queried, voice laced with his obvious arousal. "I'm clean. Can't catch anything."

Stiles paused for a moment his mouth gaping open as he tried to answer the question, his cheeks flashed a bright shade of red. "Erm...no...w-we can without" he finally stammered, his hands absentmindedly drawing soft circles upon the skin of Derek's back.

The alpha pressed a lingering kiss to his lips as he shifted between his legs. "It'll hurt a little at first. Just try and relax." He explained, slicking up his fingers liberally as he spoke. "It'll be worth it. Trust me on that."

"Yeah heard that one bef-ow!" He winced as he felt one finger breach his body, his mind screaming at him to pull away from the intrusion. Forcing his eyes closed he kept his body still letting it probe deeper. His hands gripped into the sheets tightly as he felt Derek start to push it in and out, the ache greatly uncomfortable. As the second joined the first he had to bite down upon his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain, vaguely aware of the soft soothing words being whispered by Derek.

The teenager gasped as he felt a sudden warmth engulf his cock, forcing his eyes to see Derek's mouth wrapped around his cock. "Oh God" he groaned squeakily as the alpha bobbed down sending bolts of pleasure shooting throughout his tense body. He shakily manoeuvred one hand to grip in Derek's black hair as he moved, his hips rising into the delicious heat. Now this...oh how he could get used to this. It more than overrode the pain from the breaching fingers making him feel utterly pleasured. He was sure nothing was better than this feeling-at least until those wandering fingers curled within him sending his vision white with a sudden wave of intense pleasure. "W-what the hell was that?!"

Derek chuckled as he pulled his mouth off his lover repeating the crook of his fingers. "Prostate" he answered, satisfied when Stiles' arched off the bed in pleasure. "Feels good doesn't it." Taking a moment to push in a third finger he curled them and started to massage the prostate directly, turning Stiles into writhing, whimpering mess.

Only as the forth finger was added and his lover was suitably stretched did Derek pull the digits from the sweat coated body below. "Last chance to change your mind..." He stated as he coated his cock with the slick liquid.

Stiles reached a hand down to grip his hand tightly, brown eyes locking upon blue ones. "Stop now and I will find a way to kill you" he threatened in a needy voice.

Derek laughed at the threat, leaning down to peck his lips lightly. "As you wish." He purred, laying the full length of his body over his lover whilst one hand guided his thick length to the stretched hole, pushing forwards till just the head was nestled inside. His lips found the teenagers, catching several moans at they kissed passionately.

Slowly Derek continued his progression into the tight heat unable to stop himself from groaning in pleasure as he ventured deeper. As his hips finally touched Stiles' arse he let his eyes focus upon the younger man devouring the intense flickers of both pleasure and pain showing upon his face. Testingly he rocked his hips gently causing Stiles to groan whorishly.

"Found the way to shut you up now have I?" Derek asked as he pulled almost all the way out and then back in.

"S-shut up..." Stiles mumbled, winding his legs around Derek's waist to pull him increasingly deeper, smirking himself when the alpha responded with a deep moan. "T-that how I shut you up?" He teased in return.

Rising to the challenge Derek pulled back till just the head of his length rained, griping Stiles' left hip and raising it. "You asked for it" he teased as he rocked in hard and fast, setting a bruising pace.

Stiles lost any ability to communicate as the pleasure took a hold of him, moans and gasps the slipping freely from his lips, amongst strings of curses. His hands gripped once more at the taut muscles of Derek's back his nails dragging across the tanned skin, delighting when he drew a lust filled moan from the alpha.

Together they picked up a quick pace, each push of hips being met with a tight clench of muscles. As Derek struck his prostate hard Stiles' body at he'd upwards screaming in pleasure. Derek responded in kind as the muscles gripped him tighter. He focused his attention on the spot, pounded it repeatedly, catching Stiles' lips as they raced towards their climax.

As Derek snaked a hand between them and wound a hand around the teen's aching reaction he felt himself on the cusp of his orgasm, spilling over the tanned hands within moments, Derek's name a blissful whisper on his lips. The alpha drove towards his own climax, growling as his orgasm rushed through him, tongue breaching Stiles' lips for a deep kiss.

Using what little strength that he still retained Derek withdrew from the tight heat and slumped down onto the bed, drawing the spiky haired male to lay curled up in his arms. "You're safe now" he murmured into his lovers ear, voice surprisingly full of emotion.

A smile rose upon the teenagers lips at Derek's words. "Thank you" he said, blushing in embarrassment at his own words. "It was good. Very go of. Really good."

"Stiles" Derek interrupted. "Shut up" he smirked.

Stiles laughed in response. "All the romance has gone out the window now you've fucked me yeah?" He teased sarcastically.

"Get some sleep Stiles" he rolled his eyes as he grabbed his shirt to wipe off his hand, settling back into the bed when it was clean.

"What if I want to stay awake till I'm ready to go again?" He yawned.

"You'll need time to heal Stiles. You'll be sore for a while..."

"And after that?" He asked, undeniable hope filling his voice. God how he wanted more time with Derek, that had certainly surpassed his fantasies.

"Yes." Derek answered. "After that yes. Now sleep Stiles."

Closing his eyes contently Stiles smiled. "Night sourwolf,"

"Shut up Stiles."


End file.
